


The Taste of the Bitter Apple (Art).

by vortexofevilkz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/F, Season/Series 01, Sleeping Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofevilkz/pseuds/vortexofevilkz
Summary: This art is a cover for DelicatePoem's story "The Taste of the Bitter Apple".
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The Taste of the Bitter Apple (Art).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelicatePoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Taste of the Bitter Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227129) by [DelicatePoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/pseuds/DelicatePoem). 



**Author's Note:**

> Go read the AMAZING story by talented DelicatePoem that was a huge inspiration for this cover.  
> Thank you Kali234 for cheering and checking up on me.  
> And thank you to SQSN mods for organizing this event again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Taste of the Bitter Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227129) by [DelicatePoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/pseuds/DelicatePoem)




End file.
